A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of workout equipment, more specifically, a workout machine that enables simultaneous muscle target groups pertaining to the abdominal region as well as the thigh and calf.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an apparatus that enables an end user to conduct a bicycle crunch wherein a recumbent pedaling mechanism works in conjunction with an abdominal roller machine; wherein the apparatus includes a workout bench upon which the abdominal roller machine is provided, and from a distal end a cycling apparatus is provided, which requires the end user to perform a cycling exercise while in a recumbent position; wherein the apparatus further includes a torsion dial that adjusts the portion of the workout bench features opposing handlebars that an end user grabs when conducting a crunch exercise.
The Smith Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,749) discloses a machine for performing abdominal crunches and pedaling at the same time. However, the machine uses resistance from an arm to a respective leg such that upon motion of a leg a respective arm moves accordingly, and does not rely upon independent cycling movement with respect to exercises targeting abdominal miscles.
The Dalebout et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,434) discloses a riding type exercise machine that also exercises abdominal muscles by allowing the person to bend forward and lean back. However, the machine employs linkages that correlate movement of a leg to movement of a respective arm, and is not a cycling machine extending from a workout bench upon which exercises are performed that target abdominal muscles.
The Galbraith et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,968) discloses an exercise machine for performing multiple exercises such as pedaling and also rowing. Again, the exercise machine simulates rowing by linking motion of a leg with a corresponding arm, and does not enabling indpendency between cycling exercise and exercise targeting abdominal muscles.
The Eschenbach Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,701) discloses an elliptical pedaling abdominal exercising apparatus. However, the apparatus uses alternating pushing exercises of the legs as opposed to a cycling device that enables simultaneous exercise of abdominal muscles upon a workout bench.
The Abelbeck Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,192) discloses a combined abdominal sit up assisting device and stationary pedaling device. Again, the device includes linkaging that connects movement of the cycle member to an upper frame, as opposed to a workout bench featuring a cycle exercise device that enables simultaneous workout of the legs and abdominal muscles via independent means.
The Gvoich Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,947) illustrates a design for an exercise machine that combines the actions of abdominal crunches and pedaling, which fails to depict a workout bench having cyling means integrated thereon.
The Abelbeck et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,446) discloses an exercise device being capable of providing aerobic exercise and abdominal muscle conditioning. Again, the device includes linkaging that connects movement of the cycle member to an upper frame, as opposed to a workout bench featuring a cycle exercise device that enables simultaneous workout of the legs and abdominal muscles via independent means.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an apparatus that enables an end user to conduct a bicycle crunch wherein a recumbent pedaling mechanism works in conjunction with an abdominal roller machine; wherein the apparatus includes a workout bench upon which the abdominal roller machine is provided, and from a distal end a cycling apparatus is provided, which requires the end user to perform a cycling exercise while in a recumbent position; wherein the apparatus further includes a torsion dial that adjusts the tension on the cycling apparatus; wherein the abdominal roller portion of the workout bench features opposing handlebars that an end user grabs when conducting a crunch exercise. In this regard, the abdominal muscle and cycle workout machine departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.